vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kushina Uzumaki
Summary Kushina was a ninja from a village hidden in the former Land of Whirlpools. She was the mother of Naruto, and her lover and husband was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. She had long red hair and was a beautiful woman. Most of Naruto's ninja skills and personality come from her. When Tsunade and Jiraiya talked about her, they described her as a talkative tomboy who became more and more beautiful as she grew up, and also had a jutsu-style like Naruto's. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 7-A with Chakra chains Name: Kushina Uzumaki Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Female Age: 24 at the time of her death Classification: Shinobi, jinchūriki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Weapon Mastery (Can utilize weaponry like kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags), Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical capabilities with chakra), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), Healing, Sealing, Forcefield Creation, Chain Manipulation (Can create the Adamantine Sealing Chains out of her chakra), Expert Acrobat (All shinobi are capable of performing incredible feats of acrobatics far better than most peak humans), Power Nullification (Orochimaru states that the Adamantine Sealing Chains can seal the chakra of a target, completely neutralizing them), Longevity, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Non-Physical Interaction (via forcefield creation and sealing) Attack Potency: City Block level (Kushina became a high-ranking kunoichi famed for her unique ninjutsu style even gaining recognition from the Sannin for her prowess and as such should easily be comparable to Land of the Waves Sasuke who was capable of doing this), Mountain level+ with Chakra chains (Uzumaki Chakra chains have consistently shown to affect or damage things on a far higher level than the users themselves such as restraining tailed beasts or destroying large wooden constructs capable of fending off kage level opponents) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Should be somewhat comparable to high-end Genin such as Temari) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: City Block Class, Mountain Class+ with Chakra chains Durability: City Block level, Mountain level+ with Chakra Barrier (On the brink of death Kushina was capable of creating a barrier powerful enough that Hiruzen Sarutobi at his prime was unsure if he could get passed it and stated that there was nothing anyone could do) Stamina: Very high (As an Uzumaki, Kushina was blessed with a strong life-force, granting her tremendous chakra reserves and vitality. This also gave her tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity) Range: Dozens of meters with Kunai. Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools. Intelligence: While not book smart, Kushina is still a very capable of Kunoichi. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adamantine Sealing Chains:' This technique molds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets — foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. According to Orochimaru, these chains could also be used to bind the chakra of a target, completely neutralizing them. kushina Blazing - Narucole.jpg|Kushina Blazing - Narucole Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Chain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Acrobats Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users